Chidori
Chidori is Kakashi's first original technique, though he now uses an S-ranked version known as the Lightning Blade. He created it around the time he was promoted to Jonin, and later taught it to Sasuke. Description and Effect This jutsu channels a large amount of lightning-chakra to the user's hand. The high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name. Once the technique is completed, the user charges forward and thrusts the Chidori into the target. This produces heavy amounts of damage that is usually fatal to humans. This technique is classified as an assassination technique because of the speed at which it is performed, despite the loud noise it produces. Drawbacks This jutsu has a major drawback, however. The speed at which the attack must be done, combined with the fact that the user must run in a straight line, causes a tunnel vision-like effect for the user. This allows the enemy to easily counter the attack, making it a potentially lethal move for the user. Though this drawback would seem to make learning the technique fairly pointless, Sasuke and Kakashi are able to avoid the drawback because of their Sharingan eyes, which take in every detail regardless of how fast the user is moving. As an additional drawback, the large amount of chakra required limits its use to a few times a day. In Part I Sasuke can only use it twice a day (under his own power) and Kakashi can use it four times, though their limits have been shown to have increased to an unspecified level in Part II. Should the user attempt to go beyond their limit, all of their chakra will be drained and their very life force could go along with it, killing them. An additional problem, though not necessarily a debilitating one, is the fact that the large amount of chakra can also injure the user's hand if they put too much force into the attack. Sasuke does this while battling his brother, Itachi Uchiha, causing some of the skin to peel from his hand and leaving it slightly smoldering after the attack was finished. Use and Improvement In Part II, Sasuke has mastered the principles of lightning manipulation and developed a number of other Lightning Release jutsu, most of which are derived from the Chidori. Variation of the Chidori Anime/Manga * Lightning Blade * Flapping Chidori * Chidori Current * Chidori Senbon * Chidori Sharp Spear * Kusanagi Sword: Chidori Katana Video Games * Chidori: Thunderclap * Chidori: Thunder * Chidori: Raku * Chidori: Lament * Rasen-Chidori Combo * Cursed Seal Chidori Movies * Chidori Sword Trivia * The name Chidori comes from a story about famous samurai . Tachibana was in possession of a famous sword called . One day, while he was still a young man, he was taking shelter under a tree, as it was raining. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck him. However, Tachibana used his Chidori to cut the Thunder God inside the lightning bolt, allowing him to survive. After this incident, he renamed his Chidori to . References he:צ'ידורי